pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Iglesia Principal de P.E
thumb|372px -En el centro del mundo Pokeespectaculos, se ubica un gran edificio de 30 metros de Altura, dedicada al culto, sus construcciones, al estilo gótico, causan un ligero sentimiento en las personas que pasan cerca, su puerta, alta y magnifica, da la bienvenida a todos los que se acercan, El pasillo es largo, a los lados están ubicadas las bancas para que la gente, cansada y exhausta pueda escuchar las palabras del sabio señor que da sermones todos los días, a los lados hay unas grandes estructuras blancas, y en el techo una majestuosa y grande lampara. Al frente está el padre Ludovico, que nos da la bienvenida, en esta iglesia pasarán cosas locas Eventos: Boda de Roberta&Lisan Fecha: '''23 de Junio Hasta 25 de Junio '''Evento: Boda en sí! Invitados: AutoInvitense aquí: * --'★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★' ★Luqitas★ Click aquí para comerlo★ 03:47 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 04:33 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 11:50 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']][[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 12:26 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *AlivoAlivo 13:02 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ '14:46 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *La sabiduria.. Es una promesa joven (?) 15:42 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru]]·''"Hitsugaya'' 19:21 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[Usuario:Yenthami|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 17:34 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:36 21 jun 2011 (UTC) quiero ver el casamiento de mi sobrina *'~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~' ~Hablen con la Loca~ 18:25 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *'❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll•' 18:51 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Espeon9 18:56 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 19:45 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 01:21 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *'Archivo:Alas_de_diablo.png ♪♫♪Un demonio musical♪♫♪ ♪▼☼ Tu ángel guardián ☼▼♪ Archivo:Alas_de_ángel.png' 01:50 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'La leyenda de Melda,y el ukulele del tiempo....']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Apachurale Starp!']] 21:35 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 13:56 24 jun 2011 (UTC) *Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 20:45 24 jun 2011 (UTC) * Datos: Habrán bocadillos(de jamón, atún o helado)al salir, será una ceremonia privada, con muchos paparazzis(?) serviremos pastel en una cabaña cercana a la iglesia. Todos deben asistir con trajes elegantes, o vestidos como punks, pero menos desnudos ya que excitan a la pobre Roberta. Organizadores: StalinTheC, KingStarr,Katty Perry ---- Boda de Katty Perry & Stan Fecha: '''23 de Junio de 2011 '''Invitados: AutoInvitense aquí: * ★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★ ★Luqitas★ Click aquí para comerlo★ 03:47 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Keyko joy 04:23 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 04:33 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 11:52 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *'La lolita emo ewe' Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?) 12:51 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *AlivoAlivo 13:05 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ '14:46 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru]]·"...' 16:04 21 jun 2011 (UTC)' *[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[Usuario:Yenthami|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 17:35 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:40 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *'~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~' ~Hablen con la Loca~ 18:23 21 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Dime qué no habrá misa los Domingos? ;w; *'❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll•' 18:52 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Espeon9 18:56 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 19:45 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 01:21 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 19:03 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 22:58 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 20:46 24 jun 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Mini_Dratini.pngVisita mi Página ¿Algo que Decirme? Lee Mi Novela Archivo:Mini_Vulpix.pngArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 21:16 24 jun 2011 (UTC) *'Archivo:Alas_de_diablo.png ♪♫♪Un demonio musical♪♫♪ ♪▼☼ Tu ángel guardián ☼▼♪ Archivo:Alas_de_ángel.png' 00:16 25 jun 2011 (UTC) *--La sabiduria.. Es una promesa joven (?) 00:35 25 jun 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 18:58 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Datos: Habrán bocadillos(de jamón, atún o helado)al salir, será una ceremonia privada, con muchos paparazzis(?) serviremos pastel en una cabaña cercana a la iglesia. Todos deben asistir con trajes elegantes, o vestidos como punks, pero menos desnudos ya que excitan a la pobre Roberta. Organizadores: StalinTheC, KingStarr,Katty Perry, Lisandro Boda de An y Carlos Fecha: '''24 de Agosto de 2011 '''Invitados: Padrino Absol Madrina Mima Damas de honor: Yen,Coco y Alex Autoinvitense: PD:Si vienes queremos tu sprite elegante :3 * ~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 12:19 19 ago 2011 (UTC) * --Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 12:51 19 ago 2011 (UTC) *'visita mi perfil, soy el windows ♪♫♪'No se hacen reclamos de Triangulo amoroso 14:29 19 ago 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Houndoom_mini.gif[[Usuario:Dark Lion|'SA-MU RAI'!]]Archivo:Weavile_mini.gif /////Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Dark Lion|'Baila el Dancing Samurai toda la noche!']]Archivo:Tyranitar_mini.gif//// Archivo:Absol_mini.gif[[Viajes por Johto|'Es una orden del principe Berengena!!(?)']]Archivo:Honchkrow_mini.gif 15:04 19 ago 2011 (UTC) *¡El Fan de la Nieve naxo Thuendale!¡Adoras la nieve como yo, pues comunicate conmigo aqui! *--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 19:28 19 ago 2011 (UTC) *--'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 20:09 19 ago 2011 (UTC) *LOL ♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ 00:22 20 ago 2011 (UTC) *Mi sprite ya es eleganteSoy un torturador,trampero y asesino a sueldo Rango S,¡Contratame en chat! 00:30 20 ago 2011 (UTC) *--Akat........ 00:38 20 ago 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']][[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 19:02 20 ago 2011 (UTC) *Hay que ver Ann, no me has invitado a tu boda D: (?) Marta-chan Happy Summer! 11:56 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 16:37 21 ago 2011 (UTC) * [[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']][[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 16:51 21 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: Llevare a Wally .3. *[[Usuario:shellder_15|''sнεℓℓ]][[Usuario Discusión:shellder_15|'cøмεиταяîøs']] 16:56 21 ago 2011 (UTC) --El miedo te hace humano..... Nadie hace nada tienes ganas de tomar la justicia por tus manos 17:43 21 ago 2011 (UTC) '''Tienen que venir con un sprite elegante, la boda se hará al aire libre y habrá un menú variado de mariscos y aperitivos'.' La ceremonia en un jardín (que actuará como iglesia) será a las 16:00 (Hora española) y el convite a las 17:00' Boda de Yen y el Nyan Cat Fecha: 26 de Agosto de 2011 Invitados Padrinos: Alex y Jesús Damas de honor:An, Coco y Mire Cura: José Autoinvítense aquí: * [[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']][[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 16:52 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:shellder_15|''sнεℓℓ]][[Usuario Discusión:shellder_15|'cøмεиταяîøs']] 16:56 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *'~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 17:41 21 ago 2011 (UTC) --El miedo te hace humano..... Nadie hace nada tienes ganas de tomar la justicia por tus manos 17:43 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *Ritotodot 18:09 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *'Bienvenido a mi guarida...' '¡Habla con la personificación del mal!8D' 18:23 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *Soy un torturador,trampero y asesino a sueldo Rango S,¡Contratame en chat! 18:26 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 18:33 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *--'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 21:34 21 ago 2011 (UTC) '''Tienen que venir con un sprite elegante, será una boda al aire libre, con un menú variado de aperitivos a base de pocholate y chinchón. Y la comida principal será Totodile al horno. La ceremonia será a las 17:00 (hora española) y el convite será en un Rascacielos de N.Y. a las 18:00 (hora española)'